The One with the Blade
by xpiester333x
Summary: Zoro savors his time alone in the crow's nest, bonding with his sword in the most intimate ways possible.


_This is Zoro x Wado Ichimonji. **Warning for sexual activities.**_

* * *

Nights spent alone in the crow's nest were Zoro's favorite. Not, as the shitty cook liked to assume, because he could sleep in a relatively private environment, free of the sounds of his bunkmates snoring and sleep talking. Private moments on the ship were so rare, Zoro would have to be an idiot to waste them sleeping. No, there were much more interesting things to do with his free time.

Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji carefully. She was his oldest comrade, and he was more familiar with her than anyone else. He loved the crew; despite their eccentricities they were a good bunch, and he'd lay his life down for any one of them. But Wado was his constant companion, his partner in war, and his greatest confidant. They'd been together forever, and she knew him as well as he knew her.

He couldn't trust the other two with this. Kitetsu thirsted for blood too much to be patient, and this wasn't the kind of thing Zoro wanted to rush. The best part of having the crow's nest all to himself while his nakama were sleeping was the time alone it gave him. He had the time to take things slowly, and that was how he wanted it.

Shuusui was good, and he was patient, but he was nearly a stranger. Their souls were bonded in battle, but during times of peace they were still unsure about each other; they were still learning. Zoro liked him, and respected his great power, and in turn Shuusui granted Zoro that power. Beyond that, they were strangers, and it would be some time before they learned more about one another. Until then, Zoro wouldn't ask Shuusui to perform such a delicate task.

Zoro removed his shirt and held Wado before him. He admired the way her blade shined in the light of the moon, reflecting the light perfectly. She was perfect, not a single imperfection marred her straight blade. She was powerful enough to cut through steel, and gentle enough to caress flesh.

Zoro flipped her in his hands, pointing the blade towards himself. Staring down the long expanse of her blade, he could understand how his enemies felt just moments before she sliced them cleanly. She was always clean, efficient, and precise in her kills.

He placed the flat of her blade carefully against his neck, shivering slightly at the feel of the cold steel against his flesh. In one slow and careful movement, he dragged the blade across the sensitive flesh of his neck. He hissed in pleasure as the steel moved against his skin, gliding across his flesh like cool water and leaving sparks of pleasure in its wake.

The tip of the blade just barely scratched his skin. Not deep enough to leave a mark, but enough to pull a quiet groan from his lips. He trembled under the sensation, and yearned for more.

Pulling her away, he admired the blade in the light again before returning her to his skin. This time, he pressed the flat side against his chest. Starting at the collar bone, he slowly dragged her down. The cold tip of the blade left an icy trail, burning his skin and leaving pleasure behind it. He trailed the blade down his chest, directing her gently with his hands until her tip found one nipple. He arched his back and failed to suppress his cry as the blade scratched over the sensitive bud. He allowed her to move over to the other, paying it the same attention and causing him to cry out again.

Leaving his tortured nipples, the blade trailed further down. It was more tip than flat now, and Zoro could feel her scrape her way down the ridges of his abs. The muscles tensed and loosened with every labored breath Zoro struggled for, and the sensitive flesh under the blade twitched and trembled.

The blade caught on the edge of his pants and Zoro looked down at them, surprised and offended that they still had the nerve to cling to his body. They were too tight now, constricting his awakened cock and denying him his much needed pleasure.

He pulled Wado away from his front, bringing her to his lips instead. Zoro laid a gentle kiss along the blade, and dragged the cool metal along his warm lips. His bottom lip moved too close to the edge, and the flesh split instantly. His mouth flooded with the taste of blood and he watched the red liquid glimmer on the reflective surface. This was Wado at her most dangerous and beautiful.

He moved her again, raising his arms above his head. He placed the tip of the blade against his shoulder blade, and moved it down again. He dug deeper this time though, allowing the blade to mark the flesh as she scraped down his back. He cried out, writhing and arching under the pleasurable stinging sensation. He slid down until he reached his pants, and then brought her back up to repeat the process in a different area.

His back stung and burned from her touch, but it only added to his pleasure. He couldn't wait any longer, and with one free hand he freed the button of his pants, allowing enough room for his hand to palm the needy flesh within.

She slid along the line of his pants before sliding over the thick material. She explored curiously, rubbing smoothly over the muscles of his ass before she nestled herself between the two round globes.

Zoro cried out, glad no one was awake to hear the desperate sounds he made. One hand rubbed at his cock, smearing the leaking precome across its head and down the shaft. He groaned as the fluid make his movements easier, slicking his hand and his cock and causing his hand to pick up speed. Behind him, Wado was digging into the space she'd found, straining against the fabric of his pants and pushing herself in further, seeking out a deeper state of pleasure for him.

Zoro's knees gave out, weakened by the powerful waves of pleasure washing over him. He fell, an animalistic sound tearing from his throat as both the hand on his cock and the sword on his ass jerked spasmodically in reaction.

Wado dug deeper still, the stiff metal of her blade pushing against the fabric of his pants until she found what she was looking for. She rubbed against his entrance punishingly, and his eyes rolled into his head as she teased and worked against the puckered flesh.

Zoro's hand worked furiously over his cock, competing with Wado to bring him more pleasure. His thumb slicked over the tip, digging into the leaking slit. His fingers tightened over the flesh, squeezing it to add to the sensation.

Zoro couldn't breathe. He was sure he'd be torn in two, one side lost to the pleasure of the blade against his ass, the other falling to the hand on his cock. He gasped, sputtered, moaned, and cried out; drowning in pleasure until it was almost agonizing, begging for the end to come but willing it to stay away.

Wado tilted and pressed more firmly against his entrance, and from this new angle he could feel her brush against his balls. His hand squeezed at the tip, drawing more of his precome down his length, making his movements that much slicker. The combination of the two was perfect, and he came with a shout, cock pulsing as he shot come across the floor below him. His body bucked instinctively a couple of times before his strength drained entirely, leaving panting and sweating, and still shivering from his orgasm.

Wado dropped from his hand and landed beside him. Her blade shone in the darkness, seeming to glow in satisfaction. Once he'd recovered enough to move Zoro gathered her up gently. Before he slid her back into her scabbard, he cleaned her thoroughly, wiping his blood from her blade and making he shine like new again. He thanked her with one more gentle kiss, and slid her back into her home with the assurance they'd do this again soon.

* * *

_There was a fanart of Zoro with his sword pressed against him circulating about, and the idea for this wouldn't leave my head._


End file.
